The Jacob Chronicles:Project Freedom
by ARoseisRed
Summary: This is a story about the S.P.A.R.T.A.N. 4 program.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

The Jacob Chronicles:

Project Freedom:

Chapter 1:

4/20/2725 9:00

USMC Calendar

Corona Colony

Cpt. Carlos Ramirez

Cpt. Ramirez was standing in front of large tanks full of a gelatinous green goo. He had read the file he was given but didn't remember it saying anything about these. Code name S.P.A.R.T.A.N. was being being re-initiated. He heard the stories about a project that consisted of a group of heroes. These heroes were the best of the best and stood against an enemy that no other would or could take on. They were all slaughtered and killed in a war against a set of Alien races called the Covenant and eventually the Forerunners. Before now he thought they were just stories passed down generation by generation originally told to give people hope. Now, he knew they existed and they were killed defending a planet lost to a once great enemy. He wondered why the USMC had briefed him on this project.

"Greetings Cpt. Ramirez." said a voice from behind him. He nearly jumped out of his boots at the sound of the cold voice. He turned around to see a stern looking woman in a lab coat. "I'm Dr. Hunter. I'll be your be handler for this mission. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am what is my mission exactly ma'am?" he questioned her. She laughed a little then she seemed softer.

"No need for that ma'am stuff call me Rue but, none of things said in this room will ever leave. Understood?"

"Understood ma'...Rue." he answered.

"Your mission is to collect subjects for the S.P.A.R.T.A.N. program. If you are to leak any of this information to the public you will be...well erased. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Your first subject is Jacob Romanov. Your file is on the table over there.

5/02/2725 21:00

USMC Calendar

Corona Colony

Sub:Jacob Romanov

When Jacob went to bed he had know idea what was going to happen to him. He was about to go to sleep when he heard a loud banging at the door. He heard his father get up to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" He heard his father's deep voice say. He had always looked up to his father he was a marine. He didn't really understand what that meant all he knew was that he was a hero. His father's arm was a nub but, he had a metal prosthetic.

"Sorry to do disturb you ,Sgt. Romanov, but, your son has been called to take some vaccines for several diseases. I'll collect him and have him returned by tomorrow night." said an unfamiliar voice. It had an accent that he didn't recognize.

"Understood. Come in...?" His father questioned.

"Cpt. Ramirez" said the stranger.

"Captain? Seems pretty high rank for a collection job." Said he father again with a questioning voice.

"Yeah we're a little short-handed at the base so they sent me." explained Cpt. Ramirez.

"Well, I just put him to bed I'll go get him." His father was about to go retrieve him but, Jacob met him at the stairs.

"Hello Cpt. Ramirez" greeted Jacob.

"Hello Jacob. Ready to go?" said Cpt. Ramirez in a voice you use to talk to a child. Jacob was not a child he was six years old he thought to himself. He walked up to Cpt. Ramirez took his hand and said.

"Ready."

5/03/2725 5:00

USMC Calendar

S.P.A.R.T.A.N. 4 Project HQ

Dr. Rue Hunter

She looked up from her desk to see here second in command ,Dr. Miranda Martin.

"The subjects have arrived ,Rue." the shorter woman stated.

"Good, are they in the auditorium?" said Rue.

"Yes ma'am along with their handlers." said Miranda.

"Let's go then." said Rue.

When they got there the boys and girls were lined up with their handlers. They all seemed confused about where they were and how they got there. She was a little nervous about their reactions to what she's about to say to them. One was emotionless. It made her wonder who he was. There was a one way mirror between them but he seemed to be staring right at her.

"Who is that boy?" she asked pointing at him.

"That's Jacob 636." Said Dr. Martin looking at her clipboard. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just something about him seems different. I see the future of this program in him."

Authors Note: So that's Chapter 1. I could use some ideas for the other spartans remember this is over 100 years after the fall of reach and the end of the Covenant VS Humans war. So there can be some descendants of some main characters in there to (please no joking around trying to make a serious story) Also there is only three hundred subjects #601-900. So include numbers, name and future specialties. Facial Characteristics and Personality traits should be in there too. Jacob is going to be part of black team. Teams have specialties. Here is the teams.

Team

Team

Team

Team

Team

Team

Team

Team

These teams do not dictate armor color. There MJOLNIR armor has an auto camo system. So armor color and design depends on specialty and personal preference.


	2. Chapter 2 Paradise Lost

The Jacob Chronicles:

Project Freedom:

Chapter 2:

5/04/2725 5:00

USMC Calendar

S.P.A.R.T.A.N. 4 Project HQ

Sub:Jacob Romanov

Jacob was woken up to shouting at the other end of the massive corridor that had his bed in it. Ten large marines had came in with batons.

"Okay kids, time for your morning workout." the man leading in front said. More men came in so now there was 20 men getting kids up and going. All of the kids weren't prepared to wake up this early in the morning. Jacob was jolted out of bed by a shock to his lower back.

"I said get up kid." said the marine who electrocuted him. He got up with little resistance after that. The marines dragged the children outside to a large track.

"Okay children you are going to run along this track. It is a mile track and you are going run around it two times." Jacob recognized that weird accent. He looked up to see Cpt. Ramirez.

He had a cold stare on his face as he was looking at the crowd of children.

Jacob had finished in 112th place. The person in first was blonde girl named Lilinette-680. When they all were done with the two mile run they had to do 100 pushups and situps. He was sore all over his body. His lungs burned.

"Okay kids head inside for your first lesson." Cpt. Ramirez stated to the group. When they got inside they saw a man that stood about seven feet tall. He noticed something though. There was a slight glimmer in his clothing that seemed unnatural. Jacob couldn't put his finger on it but something was off.

"Greetings Spartans I'm John I'll be teaching your lessons." the man said in a deep sturdy voice. Jacob finally figured it out. He was an A.I. there was a lot of them back home but none as realistic as this one.

The A.I. lead them into an auditorium smaller than the one that arrived in but not a small classroom.

"Your first lesson is on the spartans of ancient greece." as he said that an image of a man in brass armor with a sword and a shield. "These soldiers were trained from a very young age around six or seven. They were the best warriors of their time. It is noted in history that 300 of them took on over 100,000 persians to protect their home. All of them made the ultimate sacrifice. They gave up their lives to save their home. The worked together to fight incredible odds. They never surrendered. They never gave up." Jacob found himself intrigued. He was mesmerized by the story. He almost couldn't believe it actually happened.

After the lesson they ate lunch and met back at the courtyard. Cpt. Ramirez was waiting for them.

"Hello Spartans ready for the playground." Cpt. Ramirez. Playground, Jacob thought this was going to be fun. It would give him a chance to relax and play. "Spartans follow me."

When they got to the playground it turned out to be more of an obstacle course than an actual playground.

"Marines organize the spartans in groups of three." Jacob was put in a group with a green eyed boy with brown hair and according to his shirt his name was Dalton-723. The other was a girl that had turquoise eyes and chocolate brown hair she was rather short. Her shirt said Vanessa-803. Jacob was taller than the both of them but he noticed he was taller than most if not all the other spartans. Jacob wondered why they called them spartans. They weren't heroes.

"You have to finish this obstacle course or you don't get dinner." the captain said to them.

"We're having burgers with fries and chocolate pudding. The last to finish goes straight to bed.

Jacob was surprised at the punishment for failure.

Jacob looked at the obstacle course there was a large net that lead up to a platform with logs standing straight up that lead to another platform that had a little bucket with a rope and pulley to pull the bucket there was a massive pole to climb up and ring a bell.

"On my mark you will go." the captain announced.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Mark!"

All of a sudden all the teams launched into action. Jacobs team was moving fast. They got to the logs before anyone else but, Vanessa fell of the log and was holding on by one hand. Just before she fell though Jacob caught her hand and pulled her up. They got the move on and caught up with Dalton at the bucket. Vanessa & Dalton went first. Jacob soon followed. They were second to the bell but, they did well the captain looked impressed.

5/04/2725 22:00

USMC Calendar

S.P.A.R.T.A.N 4 HQ Observation Deck

Dr. Rue Hunter

"That boy is figuring this stuff out faster than predicted." Rue said to Miranda.

"Put him on the top of leaderboards."

Authors Note: Special thanks to XVanityX, Lord fran-sama & XDoveOfTragedyX

still looking for more spartans heres the form

Name:

USMC ID:

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Weight:

Preferred Teams (1-3):

Parents:

Personality (5-6 sentences):

Preferred death:

Specialty:

Survives the Spartan project yes or no:

MJOLNIR Armor:

Color:

Style:

Details (scratches):

Brothers Sisters (optional):

Relationship with other characters:

Also i know there is a spartan 4 program in the books mine is different i know so please no more comments on that


	3. Chapter 3 The Test

The Jacob Chronicles:

Project Freedom:

Chapter 3

12/12/2730 21:00

USMC Calendar

Colony of Victoria

Approximate Coords 50,-74

Sub:Jacob Romanov

It was cold. The air was cold. Gun on his back was cold. His clothes were cold. His fingers were cold. He looked at his assigned team for this group. Their fingers were bright red.

They were being deployed in groups of five. His team was designated by bands around their arm. Team Echo,that's what Cpt. Ramirez designated them as. On their bands was a black symbol that looked similar to an E. His team consisted of his old teammates ,Dalton and Vanessa, Zac-801 & Lilinette-680. He thought he knew he had a good chance of success.

He had made it to the top of the leaderboard. His name had a symbol that an L with star around it which, means he was a good leader. His team members were near the top as well. Dalton had a bullet with circle which meant he was a machine gun specialist. Vanessa had a cross in an octagon which meant she was a medic. Zac had a grenade in a Hexagon pointing up and down which meant he was an explosives expert. Lilinette had a cross-hair in a triangle that meant she was a sniper specialist. They were wearing thick overcoat and thinner but still thick pants. He heard a thud and the airship they were in deemed " The Pelican Mk5". That was its model but, the pilot called it "Maria". It had a lot of open space due to the fact that it was only the five of them and the two pilots.

"The drop zone is just below us I've been instructed for you to jump." the pilot stated into the mic. Jacob wasn't surprised. The squints back at the HQ threw in a twist every time they went on these test runs. He and his team got on their parachutes and got ready to jump. He should've of figured that they were going to do this. John had instructed how to use the standard M-11 parachute system.

The doors opened and all the kids jumped out with chutes on their backs. They were about 500 meters in the air. They were falling for a while before they released the parachutes. Jacob and Vanessa had landed within meters from each other. Dalton and the other two landed within 30 meters of Jacob and Vanessa. They regrouped at a large pine tree that was near where Jacob and Vanessa had landed. This placed seemed familiar but, they were always given hints on where the next mission was going to be. He was only able to get was the number 32, M-11 and a note that was scrambled. He wasn't quite able to get it unscrambled. Found the note in a shooting dummy's rib cage after he place a round in its head and three in its heart. The note had a hole in it from where the bullet hit it.

They were trained to check bodies for important info. Each team was kept in different barracks. This was his first mission with this team. He was in a team with Dalton and Vanessa every team since the first time he ran the obstacle course. They were setting up camp when they heard loud *snap*.

They all drew their weapons and pointed them all at the source of the noise. Jacob had a M-664 Assault rifle. His team was armed to fit their specialty. There was a R21 shotgun, a set of M-328 SMGs and a Loraine 9mm pistol. These weapon had various features to them that made them work well for the user.

They heard a series of clicks the sounds of weapons being armed. It had been dark for a while so they couldn't see who was pointing guns at them. They were told to observe every detail in every situation. They sat quietly for few seconds but, it felt like hours. Then suddenly a team of military soldiers. What they didn't seem hostile but, they were armed. The soldiers didn't see the kids hiding. Jacob didn't want to compromise their position. He signaled the team to draw their knives. He signaled his team with with 3...2...1... then he closed his fist and they all jumped out of the bushes and they took care of the the team in a few seconds. Few moments later the snow was stained with the blood of the soldiers. Jacob had Vanessa check their pockets for any info on the objective. They were informed that they were to find a terminal. They were to hack into and turn off a defence system. They found a small note. Vanessa turned it over to Jacob and informed him that it was on the body closest to them. He read it aloud to the team.

_Patrol South of the HQ and search for intruders. We were informed by our code breakers that there was to a troop of soldiers deployed there. We were also informed that there were to enough soldiers to handle a small army. So be ready and report any changes worth noting._

It was signed but, it was illegible due to a small bloodstain. Jacob was happy they now had a direction.

"Lets get a move on. Hey, Dalton give me some copper wire and a battery from your flashlight. Vanessa give me a cup and the canteen." Jacob ordered. He pulled a nail out his pocket. He wrapped the nail in the copper wire and connected the wire on both ends of the battery and let it sit for a second. After he set down the nail and battery grabbed the cup and poured some water into it. He then put the nail on a leaf and put into the water. I pointed in the direction that the soldiers came from. He gave them the signal to follow.

12/12/2725 21:35

USMC Calendar

Colony of Victoria

Approximate Coords 50,-74

Sub:Vanessa Johnson

Jacob was a good friend and a better leader. She had always admired his strength in any situation. In the obstacle course she was terrified. She thought she was going to get really hurt. She knew now that the fall wouldn't even have broken her leg. Even so, she had admired him since he caught by the hand like that. She went to the same school. It was only two years before they got recruited into the spartan program. She remembered there was a smile on his face when they were in school. Now there never was. She missed it.

12/12/2725 22:15

USMC Calendar

Colony of Victoria

Approximate Coords 50,-74

Sub:Jacob Romanov

They had arrived just outside the supposed HQ. Jacob instructed Lilinette to climb into a tree that was a few feet away from them and call in any unusual movements. He then instructed the rest of the team to climb the fence. They quietly made their way to the main building.

When they got there the door was locked they hadn't been detected yet so, they couldn't risking blowing the door so they had to hack the keypad that was attached to the door. It took Dalton about five seconds to hack it with a few taps on his portable CPU.

Zac took the lead. Jacob was just shorter than Zac but, Jacob was faster. Dalton did a quick scan of the area around the team. According to the map the room with the terminal should have been around the corner. They approached the door to the room. Jacob pointed to the other side of the door. He and Vanessa stood on one side of the door as the other three stood at the other side. On Jacob's mark they opened the door slowly and found the room empty.

Dalton went straight to the terminal. Jacob didn't get it where were they. This is the terminal to their whole defence system. They were all startled by a small metal clanging sound. Dalton quickly finished up and unplugged his CPU.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" blared an unseen A.I. The steps stopped and suddenly got louder. They were running through all the hallways shooting and quickly killing any hostiles that showed themselves.

"We need and evac now!" Jacob screamed into his mic. A few moments later the pelican they arrived in landed. They were all getting in one by one. *Crack*

There was a few moments of silence. Jacob looked down. There was a small bullet hole in his chest it was spewing blood. His vision blurred to black before he could hit the ground.

Author's Note: I'm still accepting SYOS but I'm will no longer be accepting them over reviews they must be sent over PM. I want the review section for reviews. Thank you to all who sent in submissions. I thankful for the success of this story. This chapter took me while hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4 Pain Relief

The Jacob Chronicles:

Project Freedom:

Chapter 4

12/12/2731 22:45

USMC Calendar

Colony of Victoria

Approximate Coords 50,-74

Sub:Vanessa Johnson

"No!" Vanessa screamed bursting into tears. Zac immediately jumped out and grabbed Jacob by the armpits and pulled him into the pelican. Dalton had turned around and started puking on the deck. Lilinette was crying quietly. Zac was slightly pale. The one hurt the most was Vanessa.

Zac had put him on a gurney that Dalton had pulled after he stopped puking. She had cleaned and treated many bullet wounds before. Not Jacob. Not anyone she knew. She stood there stunned. Zac was yelling at her. She saw his lips move but, she heard no sound.

"... Wake up! Vanessa treat him you're the medic!" Zac's voice slowly came into sound.

"You have to help him!"

She flashed fully back into reality and, started to get to work. Jacob was bleeding severely from the bullet hole.

"Okay we need to stop the bleeding! Zac put pressure on the wound with this cloth! Dalton grab my medkit!" The boys quickly complied.

"Can't you use the bio-foam?" Lilinette said as Vanessa was getting out some tweezers.

"I can't the bullet still in there. It won't heal correctly until I get it out. Lilinette get out the on board life monitors!" She shouted. "Dalton get the anesthetic from my bag." the two quickly did so. Lilinette started hooking up the life monitors. Dalton injected the sterilized anesthetic after, Vanessa confirmed it was the right amount. She had to get the bullet out. She pulled out her scalpel and tweezers.

Made a small incision across the bullet wound and used her fingers to open the wound. She saw the bullet. She tried to hold her hands steady. The monitor started blaring. He was going critical! She had to get the bullet out now! She lowered the tweezers carefully into the wound. She grabbed the bullet and carefully removed the bullet. His heart rate slowly returned to filled the wound with bio-foam and sutured it shut.

He was going to be okay. She told herself this over and over again. His face which was twisted in agony now was relaxed. He seemed almost peaceful. She remember it was his birthday. What birthday present. She laughed to herself. He was going to be okay she told herself one more time before drifting off to sleep.

12/13/2730 1:32

USMC Calendar

The Massachusetts

Sub:Jacob Romanov

He kept flashing in and out consciousness. He saw a few faces as he was flashing in and out. He saw Dr. Hunter, Lilinette, Zac, Dalton and even but most of all Vanessa. He saw her more than anyone else. Her pleasant smile pleased him.

01/06/2731 12:34

USMC Calendar

S.P.A.R.T.A.N. 4 Program HQ

Dr. Rue Hunter

She looked at the twelve year old. He was recovering quickly. He had been injured in a mission she had sent him on. She felt a slight pang of guilt but, she pushed it back in her mind.

The boy was breathing peacefully.

03/05/2736 13:32

USMC Calendar

S.P.A.R.T.A.N. 4 Program HQ

Sub:Jacob Romanov

Jacob was looking forward to this day for a long time. This is the day they complete the S.P.A.R.T.A.N. Program. They finally get to complete their training. Jacob was laying in a hospital bed for the second time in his life. He was in a large room with the other spartans. He looked at the bed next to him. Vanessa was there she looked worried.

03/05/2736 13:32

USMC Calendar

S.P.A.R.T.A.N. 4 Program HQ

Sub:Vanessa Johnson

For the third time of her life she was scared. In fact completely terrified. They were informed on the side effects. She kept telling herself it would be ok. She was crying a bit.

A warm hand wrapped around hers. She looked over to see Jacobs smiling face. His smile was warm but, his eyes were cold.

"We need to be strong. We need to be strong or we won't get through this." he told her before the anesthetic kicked in.

Authors note: I know its short but, It answers a few questions and has a little bit of character development. I know it the UNSC i found this out and ill try to fix it. itll take a little time.


	5. Chapter 5 Breaking the Ice

The Jacob Chronicles:

Freedom Project:

Chapter 5

03/05/2736 13:33

UNSC Calendar

S.P.A.R.T.A.N. 4 Program

Dr. Rue Hunter

Rue had walked into the room of operation beds. They were all given anesthetic so they had no idea what was going to happen to them. Several doctors had taken the first subject away for augmentation. She was observing the first augmentations on observation screens. She changed her monitor to the dormitory.

She clicked around the few cameras then, she noticed something. Jacob 636 and Vanessa 803 were holding hands. She noticed that some of the orderlies came in to take Jacob.

His hand was firmly clamped on to hers. He wouldn't let go.

They got him free by increasing the dose of his anesthetic. Rue knew the anesthetic only kept the subjects asleep. The operation was extremely painful. Jacobs face was twisted in pain. He remained silent the whole time. His operation was almost complete.

Vanessa was taken into the operation room next to his. The operation is supposed to start with the fibrification of the neural dendrites so, they can withstand the pain. The surgeon leading Vanessa operation did it in the wrong order and the girl was screaming. Her body was fully restrained so, it didn't compromise the surgery. Rue was thinking to herself the anesthetic would keep her from remembering the operation.

"Trouble in operation room three! Patient is awake!" someone screamed over the intercom.

_Thats Jacob's room! _Rue thought to herself. She ran her way down there. When she got there ten marines were working to hold the sixteen year old back. She dug in the cabinet near by for a sedative. When she found one she uncapped it and stabbed into Jacobs shoulder. He wouldn't stop.

_He's burning through it. Thats impossible. _He was ravaging the room. He had the restraints still around his wrists.

He got free of the marines and was charging the door. He slammed through the door right past Dr. Hunter. She asked the Surgeon what happened.

"I'm not sure. We had just finished. He heard the girl scream. He opened his eyes and well, you know the rest." the surgeon told her.

She went into the hallway and found Jacob right there. His hospital gown had been torn off during the struggle so, he was standing in front of the door to operation room 4. He was watching the operation. He seemed to cringe every time he heard Vanessa scream.

Now she understood. He loved her. She had felt that once. Like many of the emotions she forced it into the back of her heart. _He must be in excruciating pain _she told herself noticing all the needles still in him.

All of sudden Vanessa heart monitor started blaring. She was going critical. She was going into cardiac arrest from the muscular enhancement injections. Jacob had collapsed on the ground crying. Him the boy who didn't cry when he lost his parents was crying now. She quickly unlocked the door. She quickly pulled out a vial that was labeled Chemical 92-41273. She quickly filled a syringe with it and injected it into Vanessa left arm. Her crits slowly returned to normal.

When she left the room. Jacob stood up and saluted her.

"You know I'm not a military officer." she replied.

He put his arm down and gave her a hug. He was crying still. He hugged her until he stopped crying.

"Thank you, ma'am." he then walked back into his operation room.

Authors note: Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. So Jacob isn't as cold as you thought he was. I'm happy with this story. I'm glad that I have yet to get a complaint about it.


	6. Chapter 6 Survival of the Fitest

The Jacob Chronicles:

Project Freedom:

Chapter 5

4/14/2736 20:31

UNSC Calendar

S.P.A.R.T.A.N. 4 Program

Sub:Vanessa Johnson

The first thing she felt was a strong warm hand holding hers. _I know those hands _she told herself. She slowly opened her eyes to see Jacob sitting in a chair next to her. He was asleep. She looked around and she saw Dalton and Lilinette sitting in the doorway.

They weren't looking in her direction. They were having a conversation with each other and a doctor. Dalton was listening but, he wasn't paying attention. He noticed her first.

"She's awake!" he shouted. The shout jolted Lilinette and the doctor. They all rushed to Vanessa side.

"Hey guys. How long have I been out?" she asked them.

"You've been out for about a month." Lilinette responded.

"Where's Zac?" Vanessa asked. At this Lilinette quickly walked out of the room. Vanessa could hear her weep.

"He didn't make it through." Dalton responded.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry." Vanessa said.

"Yeah it really shook up Lilinette." Dalton replied.

"So how long have you been here." Vanessa asked.

"I've been here for a few hours. I've been in and out every few hours or so to go get some sleep back at the barracks. Jacob there he hasn't left your side."

She pondered this new information for a few seconds. This boy who ten years ago caught her by the hand before she fell. The boy whose life she saved when she was eleven.

Now wouldn't leave her alone. She affectionately squeezed his hand.

4/14/2736 21:01

UNSC Calendar

S.P.A.R.T.A.N. 4 Program

Sub:Jacob Romanov

He felt a slight squeeze to his hand. He opened his eyes to see Vanessa smiling back at him. Jumped up and gave her a hug.

"You're awake!" he shouted happily. He was happy to see her soft little smile. "Go tell Dr. Rue that Vanessa's awake." He instructed the doctor.

A few days later, they were instructed to go to the courtyard. When they arrived the Dr. Rue had Miranda take roll of all the surviving spartans. Out of all three hundred spartans there was only one-hundred and twelve left. The rest had died during the augmentation. Jacob was happy that one of those wasn't Vanessa. He didn't understand the emotions that he felt for her.

These feelings were clouding his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Rue.

"Bring the suits." she ordered some marines. They quickly ran off and came back with two crates that were rather big. "Jacob you are the head of the Leaderboard. Come here and show these suits." She pointed to the marines and they took the suits out of the crates. "This suit is the MJOLNIR Powered assault suit mark 10. Marines dress him."

They quickly put the suit on him. It took about half an hour of fitting and setting. He could barely move his body but, when they put the helmet on it became lighter than air. He tried to lift his fist. When he did, his arm shot up in the air and he landed on his back. He got up as slow as he could. He moved slowly so he could get used to the enhancement.

"Run the obstacle course." Dr. Rue commanded.

"My pleasure." Jacob replied. He walked to the the start. He counted to three in his head.

He bolted to the net and jumped it. When he came down from the jump he landed on a log and slammed the log six inches deeper into the ground he then continued to prance across the logs until he reached the platform with the bucket. He grabbed the rope and step into the bucket and pulled the rope once and gave it enough thrust to launch the bucket and him up to the top. He then grabbed the pole and bent it so he could reach the bell. He then ran back to the group.

"Who's next?" asked Dr. Hunter.

Authors Note: Spartans have died. Sorry if you liked Zac. I had to kill someone. Give me a review.

Death toll:

Zac Davis

People will be dying in the following chapters I could use some more characters i have 2 or 3 in reserve but idk the rate at which they will die yet.


	7. Chapter 7 Black Horizon

Chronicles of Jacob:

Project Freedom:

Chapter 7

5/25/2738 9:00

UNSC Calendar

Geier Colony

Cpt. Wilson Moraine

He had just gotten to work that day. It was not earliest he'd gotten up before but, earliest in a while. He normally ran the night shift. He was a little tired but, he couldn't let that get to him.

He was committed to the marines. This was a german colony and he didn't understand a lick of the language. He had an auto translator so that helped but sometimes it got it wrong and sounded out of order.

It was peaceful most of the day but, when all of a sudden.

"Unauthorized atmosphere breach detected." said the monitoring bunkers A.I.

"Show me a visual of the breach!" the captain shouted to the computer. The computer turned on the holo projector. The Captain was stunned at image. It showed a massive ship larger than any Human or Covenant ship. It was made of a similar metal alloy as a covenant ship but it was geometric shape like a human ship.

He watched it shoot multiple small projectiles at the surface.

"A.I. scan those projectiles. Send off a warning to any cities in the area of those projectiles. Inform all bases that we might be under attack." He shouted at the A.I.

"Already done sir." it replied. "The projectiles seem to be troop carriers. They also seem to be going too fast to land at human standards. My theory is that they are robotic."

"Any incoming transmissions?" he asked

"One but its in a unknown language." it answered

"Prepare any pillars for lift." He ordered.

"Sending the transmission now sir."

"Any luck on the transmission?"

"No...wait they resent a translated message in english sir permission to read aloud?"

"Granted."

"We are the Perge. Your race has been deemed...a parasite. Resistance will be futile." The A.I. read aloud. "Suggested action attack. Permission to send order?"

"Granted. Deploy all defence force. Prepare The Pillar of the North for our lift off."

6/02/2738 10:30

UNSC Calendar

S.P.A.R.T.A.N. 4 Program HQ

Sub:Jacob Romanov

Jacob was walking to Dr. Hunters Office. He had been called there for a unknown reason. He had his team practice their shooting in the training hallway. Recently, their shooting has been drifting left. They have three new team members. Lemar-805, Marcus-764 and Tristan-802. The team's name was changed to Black Team. Which means they all got a black stripe with a silver skull. He missed Zac. He missed his cold eyes and stern face. He was necessarily cold. He had hardened himself harder than anyone else. He was always the most level headed. The circumstances of his death were almost hard to believe.

His heart had given out on him from the pain of the procedure. When Jacob got shot a second bullet Zac in the hand. The boy ignored it until, Jacob was taken care of. Since then, his right hand was always stiff. _The pain must have been unbearable_ Jacob thought to himself.

He was still thinking about, the circumstances of Zac's death when he arrived at Rue's office.

"Hello ma'am. You called me down?" He greeted.

"Ah yes. We have been informed of an enemy attacking the Geier Colony. We were informed also that our spartans could be extremely useful against it."

"My team will be ready for the fight."he responded. He was pondering this information. The forerunners and the covenant were the only aliens we knew of. Where had these come from.

"You all will be fully integrated into the military. Your rank has been set to chief petty officer. You are now head of the spartan squad. Take these files to the rest of your team. It will give them all ranks and info on the mission ahead."

"We will be ready to join the resistance at Geier." he replied as he was grabbing the files.

"Thats the thing Officer. The resistance is gone. It was wiped out in a matter of hours." she said.

"Was there any survivors?" he asked stunned by that information. He recalled Geier being one of their naval strongholds. _How could they be defeated in hours _he pondered.

"Other than the A.I. that sent us the transmission. None. A sudden quake of surprise struck Jacob. No survivors. How could that be? He regained his composure and said.

"We will not fail."

6/02/2738 12:14

UNSC Calendar

S.P.A.R.T.A.N. 4 Program

SS:Lilinette Heartfilia

"Marcus your aim still off to the left a bit." Lilinette instructed the spartan. He tried to resync his armor to his aim.

"Tristan your aim is off to the right." Lilinette instructed. He adjusted his aim.

Their armor was accurate but, most of its power is transferred into their shields. Vanessa was accurate because she had already adjusted her aim. Lilinette looked at Lemar. He was the newest addition to the team. He never talked. Ever. His helmet wasn't on so you could see his black face. His face had a scar traced down his face. The scar was bright white compared to his dark black skin. He was the closest thing they got to what Zac was. The difference was Zac was cold and stern but, he could still have fun. Lemar never did. He took everything seriously. Something was boiling inside that man's head and she wanted to find out what it was. No matter what it was whatever she tried to crack that man's shell.

Suddenly, Jacob burst into the room wearing his Gungnir Variant helmet with his CBRN attachments.

"We have a mission." he shouted.

"Something in the region I hope. I don't want a repeat of the Nunji Incident." Marcus stated.

"You don't understand. We have covenant level situation." Jacob said. At that everyone went silent. Could it be that serious they all thought. "The Geier Colony was attacked by a race that calls themselves 'The Purge'. We have almost no information on this enemy. All we know is that it wiped out all resistance at Geier within hours of initial assault. So suit up and get ready.

Project Freedom had been put into effect."

Authors Note: now we know the name sake. Also again please no more characters in the reviews i'm not accepting them unless they are in the PMs.

death toll:

Zac Davis


	8. Chapter 8 Heights

The Jacob Chronicles:

Project Freedom:

Chapter 8

6/28/2738 8:00

UNSC Calendar

Pillar of the Future

Arriving at the Mollain System

Spc. Dalton Masterson

He woke up to a signal of arrival showing on the screen door to his cryo-chamber. He waited for his chamber to thaw out. He got out just before the others did. His skin stung a bit. It was almost like bad sunburn. They didn't have enough time to get their armor off before they went into cryo-sleep. There was a scientist there looking at them.

"Cpt. Ramirez wants you to head down to the loading deck." the scientist said. Dalton was the tech and machine gun specialist. He was the lowest rank member of what the other spartans called "The Power Four." The other members were Lilinette, Jacob and Lemar. Vanessa used to have that position but, since Lemar joined the black team, she was dropped to position 5 on the leaderboard.

The spartans grabbed their weapons and equipment from the crates stored next to the cryotubes. Dalton had a R-2218 deployable machine gun along with a Max. 100000 ammo pack. Lemar had two m127 submachine guns with silencers and had auto cloak. Jacob had his m663 assault rifle he had his S.M.A.R.T. system. Lilinette had a Lr-354 50 cal. sniper rifle with laser guided bullets. Vanessa also had a standard assault rifle but, she had a medkit. Marcus had M0032 Shotgun with a explosive and incendiary shells. Tristan had a 550 Mustang battle rifle.

"Tristan, Vanessa grab the shock shells." Jacob ordered the team members. The shock shells were specially designed shell that emitted a small EMP blast before the round impacts the target. "They'll be useful against these targets it has been noted that they have shields."

After everyone had collected all the supplies they needed, the team started heading for the control deck. It was an easy five minute walk. The cryotubes were only two levels below the control deck. When they got there Cpt. Ramirez was yelling at on of his lieutenants.

"Wake up Peterson, we need the guns ready for the ship exiting slipstream." he yelled at the lieutenant. The man was having trouble getting all the weapons armed. "John arm the weapons." he yelled at the A.I. "Hello spartans I see you are prepared for your mission. Well, right now we're waiting for the Ship..."

"Don't speak so soon the ship just entered the system." John interrupted. They all looked out the window to see a massive ship it was larger than anything they've seen before other than the rings. "Well get down to the drop level. There is a squad of O.D. there waiting for you. You'll be dropping in with them. You'll rendezvous after the drop at these coords" he said showing them a clipboard with all the information for the mission. Jacob was read it and passed it around to the other spartans.

"Spartans head out!" Jacob ordered. The walk there was a bit longer than the walk to the control deck.

6/28/2738 8:35

UNSC Calendar

Pillar of the Future

The Mollain System

Sgt. Darius White

"What are we waiting for?" asked Pvt. Jackson.

"Were waiting for the other team." Darius replied. He told him this three times before. The boy just doesn't listen.

"What other team?" the boy asked. He hadn't told him that.

"Were waiting for Black team from the Spartan squad." he replied.

"Spartan squad? never heard of them." The boy answered back. The kid had just gotten his armor.

"There they are." Spc. Harris. They all turned their heads in the direction the specialist pointed. The squad was big except one. The biggest had a massive machine gun with a big ammo pack. Their armor was similar to their own. They seemed to be wearing MJOLNIR armor also. The suits the ODSTs wore were MJOLNIR Mk 8 comp.

"Who's the leader of this squad." said the one with a GUNGNIR helmet.

"Sgt. Darius White sir." said Darius.

"I'm chief petty officer Jacob Romanov." the leader said. "I'm Leading this operation. Get your helmets on and grab your guns were dropping onto the surface. Meet at this rendezvous." the petty officer said. "Lets get ready for the drop."

The all got in their pods and got ready for the drop. John A.I. was installed into all of their suits networks. He was going to inform them all on the mission as they're going. Johns face showed on all their drop pod's screen. His voice kicked in.

"Dropping in

3...

2...

1...

Dropping!"

Author's Note: Thats chapter 8 hope you liked it. Have any questions just send them to me in PMs. I'm writing up a new Character form.

Name:

UNSC ID:

Armor:

Color:

Rank (has to be lower than jacob he is the leader of the spartans)

Personality:

(try to be creative.)

Specialty:


	9. Chapter 9 Black out

The Jacob Chronicles:

Project Freedom:

Chapter 9

6/28/2738 9:14

UNSC Calendar

Surface of Mollain-3

Pvt. Jack McFadden

Jack hit the ground hard. His armor absorbed most of the impact. The pod was impaled into the side of a building. He grabbed his weapon from its holster and kicked the door off the pod.

He fell about two stories. He looked up to see the enemy was dropping their pods. The citizens were being evacuated to the naval base to get picked up by one of the pillars that came with them. He checked his map and located the rendezvous. There was three enemy troop drop pods in the way of him and his rendezvous. He started heading down the road.

"This is MCPO Romanov. Anyone catching my transmissions."came a voice from his mic.

"This is Sgt. White checking in. I have Pvt. Jackson and Spc. Ross with me.

"SS. Heartfilia checking in. Lemar is with me."

"Pvt. McFadden here" he replied.

"Spc. Dalton Masterson speaking."

"Marcus Payne calling in"

"Sgt. Tristan Grey here."

"Sgt Vicktor and my squad here."

"Check in when you can." Jacob finished.

He continued walking toward the rendezvous. He arrived at the first drop pod. It was open.

He ran toward it to check inside. He lifted his weapon. Nothing. He looked around. Something blinked on his motion sensor. He still couldn't see anything. He had an idea.

He took out a smoke grenade. He pulled out the pin and tossed it. He looked at the smoke. A glimmer. He opened fire.

*Screech*

The creatures cloaking device turned off. It was running along the walls of the buildings.

He shot at the creature. It was fast unbelievably fast.

"Die! you bitch!" he screamed. The bullets traced behind it. He got it in the head. The creature screeched again and it fell off the wall. It laid still on the ground where it fell. He approached it slowly. The creature was long black and slick. It looked like a dog-snake hybrid. It had a lot of machinery on it.

*Shink*

A sudden rush of weakness hit him.

"_Die! you bitch!_" said a distorted version of his voice. Cold, all he felt was cold. The blade was pulled out of his back. His vision blurred to black before he could see the assailant's face.

6/28/2738 9:32

UNSC Calendar

Surface of Mollain-3

MCPO. Jacob Romanov

Jacob was following the route he traced out on his map. He was alone.

*Cack,Cack,Cack*

_Gunshots! _he thought. He quickly followed the source of sound. There was smoke in the air. There was one of the enemy drop pods. He went to the pod he checked it out. There was nothing in it. He was going to walk away but he noticed something the ground was wet.

It was night on this planet so he had to turn on the light to see what was on the ground. It was red! He walked forward slowly and almost tripped on something. He looked down. Pvt. McFadden! he bent over quickly to check his pulse. Dead. He walk forward some more.

*Click*

He turned around on a dime. It was Lilinette and Lemar.

"Hey Jac..."Lilinette started. He quickly shushed her. He gave her the signal to go to stealth speak. Stealth speak is when their speakers were turned off and there intercoms were turned on.

"What's going on sir?" Lilinette asked.

"Pvt. McFadden is dead inform the others." he informed them. He continued investigating while she informed the others.

*Clang*

Jacob and Lilinette spun around quickly and looked at Lemar. He was holding a large alien by the neck and it was fighting back hard. Lemar once he got a good hold on it he snapped its neck. Lemar looked up thats when Jacob noticed it. Lemar's arm was missing.

"Lemar!" Lilinette yelled. Jacob and Lilinette ran over to go help him. His arm was bleeding a lot.

"Vanessa where are you?" Jacob shouted into his mic.

"Why?" she replied.

"Lemar is hurt." he answered.

"I have you on my tracker. I'm on my way. How is he hurt?" she asked.

"Lemar's arm was amputated and is bleeding a significant amount." he replied.

"Okay, you need to cauterize the wound. Is there any heat source near you?" she instructed.

"No...I have an idea. I can wire one of my shock shells to my knife and heat it up." he answered.

"Do it!" she commanded. He pulled out one of his shock shells and popped the bullet out and cut it open. Once he did that he pulled out the battery and wired it to the knife. It heated up but, slowly. Lemar meanwhile was passing out.

"Stay awake!" Jacob shouted. "Stay conscious! Don't give up! Spartan that is an order."

The knife was hot enough now. He quickly applied the knife to the wound. The heat jolted Lemar back to consciousness. His face was twisted in agony.

"I'm here." Vanessa shouted.

6/28/2738 10:04

UNSC Calendar

Surface of Mollain-3

SS. Lilinette Heartfilia

_Not another one!_ she thought to herself. His wounds were bad but, Vanessa and Jacob were taking care of him. _He was going to be alright. He was going to be okay._ She told herself again and again.

6/28/2738 10:04

UNSC Calendar

Surface of Mollain-3

SS. Lemar Knight

I'm going to be alright. He told himself. He grabbed Lilinette's hand tightly with his left hand. He was incredible pain. Vanessa was treating his wound but, the biofoam wasn't made for this kind of wound.

"We need an evac for Lemar now!" Jacob screamed into his mic. Lemar felt his body getting weaker. Lilinette started crying. Lemar's vision blurred to black. He woke back up a second later. He kept flashing in and out. He finally passed out.

Authors note: YAY another cliff hanger. Again any questions just ask.


	10. Chapter 10 Fly or die

The Jacob Chronicles:

Project Freedom:

Chapter 10

6/28/2738 10:04

UNSC Calendar

Aboard "Freebird"

Sgt. Tristan Grey

He was piloting the pelican deemed "Freebird". He was flying over the surface keeping tabs on the team trying to locate the team. He was dropped near the pelican to recover it. His primary mission was to locate and evac any civilians he saw. He had picked up four so far.

"We need and evac for Lemar now!" He heard Jacob's voice over the intercom. The mic was missing on the pelican so he had to turn on his own to speak.

"This is Tristan Grey. What is your location?" he asked.

"We're off the rendezvous by two kilometers northeast. I'll set out a flare." Jacob responded.

"Okay. It might take a few minutes I'm ten kilometers out." he answered.

"Hurry, he lost consciousness. Stay alive Spartan!" Jacob screamed.

*BOOM*

"Shit!" Tristan shouted. Something had hit him. He checked his rear monitors. An enemy ship. He turned the pelican on a dime. Activated the chain guns and started shooting at the target. It moved fast.

Right!

Left!

"Damnit stop moving!" Tristan shouted. He couldn't hit it. He had an idea. He turned on the missiles and turned on the heat seekers. He aimed his reticle at the ship. No lock...No lock...Lock on failed. _Failed! How could it fail. _He thought. Then it hit him. _It's cold!_ He kept shooting it with his machine guns. No solid hits but, he kept it moving so it couldn't shoot. An idea hit him.

"Any of you know how to fly one of these things!" he shouted at the civilians.

"Not this ship but I can fly civilian planes." one of them in a suit said.

"It'll have to do take controls and when I give you the signal stop shooting and push that

red button." Tristan instructed. The man quickly got to work. Tristan climbed on the roof and pulled out a flare.

"Now!" he shouted into the intercom. He lit the flare and threw it at the ship. It landed on the cockpit. He saw the missiles shoot out the front and hit the flare.

*BOOM*

The ship made screeching noise while it was falling. _It's coming at us!_

"Get out!" he shouted into the intercom! He jumped off the pelican and landed on a building just below the pelican.

*SLAM*

The ship collided with the pelican.

"No!" he screamed. "That evac might be late." he said into his intercom.

6/28/2738 10:25

UNSC Calendar

Surface of Morain-3

Marcus Payne

He was bolting toward the location Jacob had specified. He saw two hostiles along the way. He wouldn't stop so, Marcus gave them an explosive shell to the chest. He was pleased with the results of them missing the top part of their bodies. He was a jumping from roof to roof. He was almost there.

"Marcus, Dalton where are you guys?" Jacob said over the intercom.

"This is Marcus. I'm about half a kilo out." Marcus responded.

"Marcus there is a radio station near here. Go to it and send a transmission out the Future." Jacob Commanded. "Send an evac request."

"I'm on my way over and out."

6/28/2738 10:25

UNSC Calendar

Surface of Morain-3

Sgt. Darius White

"Spartans, this is ODST team one where are you guys." Darius asked over the radio.

"I'll have John send you our coords." Jacob responded. Darius got the location a second later. "Rendezvous on me."

6/28/2738 10:30

UNSC Calendar

Surface of Morain-3

Sgt. Kray Vicktor

"This is White team. Can you send us the coords." Kray asked over the intercom. He got the coords a second later.

"This is Black leader. Try to contact the other spartan teams if you can, White leader." Jacob commanded. Kray and his team consisted of five spartans. Him, "Papa" Jack, Aldo, Martin & Mike. His team had landed near each other on the drop. Martin was their pilot.

"Martin get over to the designated location and evac Lemar. Lemar used to be on White team but when Black team need more members they lost him to them.

White team had taken down a few guys on their own. These enemies were unstoppably fast but, the spartans were faster.

"Thanks for the evac White leader." Jacob said over the intercom.

"No problem Black leader." Kray answered back.

" Black leader rendezvous on set location." Kray said over the intercom.

"Got it white leader. Marcus cancel radio rendezvous. Anybody know what happened to Dalton."

"Um we have a problem Jacob." Marcus said.

"What is that?" Jacob asked.

"I found Dalton."

Authors Note: Action Action! fun fun!

Death toll:

Zac Davis

Jack McFadden


	11. Chapter 11 Dead or Alive

The Jacob Chronicles:

Project Freedom:

Chapter 11

6/28/2738 10:30

UNSC Calendar

Surface of Morain-3

SS Marcus Payne

"Dalton I'm your friend!" Marcus yelled at the raging man. "Snap out of it!"

Dalton was charging at Marcus. His Face plate was smashed. His eyes were tinted yellow.

Marcus kept yelling at him.

"Snap out of it! Spartan wake up!" the wouldn't stop raging. His eyes were filled with fury.

"Got it white leader. Marcus cancel radio radio rendezvous. Anybody know what happened to Dalton." Jacob said into his mic.

"Um we have problem Jacob." Marcus said before ducking under a punch by Dalton.

"What is that?" Jacob asked.

"I found Dalton." Marcus answered

"What is his condition?"

"Here have a listen." he turned on his mic.

"Die you infection!" Dalton yelled.

"What was that!" Jacob asked.

"That was Dalton!" Marcus yelled.

"Where are you?" he demanded.

6/28/2738 10:30

UNSC Calendar

Surface of Morain-3

MCPO. Jacob Romanov

"Right Behind you!" he heard Marcus yell. He was bolting straight at them. He closed a thick metal door behind him. Dalton smashed right through it.

"Run! Now!" Marcus screamed. They all started running. Enemies were popping up left and right the spartans were delivering pain to the enemies. None of them could get the will to shoot at Dalton. He was the biggest of them all. He had apparently dropped his machine gun somewhere because it was nowhere to be found.

"Die you puny humans!" Dalton screamed. Something seemed to be controlling him.

Jacob had an idea. He stopped and started bolting back at Dalton. He lifted his fist and punched the spartan in the gut.

Dalton had slid back a few feet.

"That all?" his voice was slightly distorted. The other spartans stopped to go help Jacob. The two men were tumbling around. They each took a couple good blows but, overall Dalton was winning. Lilinette jumped on his back but, he just grabbed her by the arm and threw her off. Vanessa charged at him but, he grabbed her head and slammed her face into a wall shattering her face plate.

The spartans were fighting back and forth. Dalton was winning but only by a hair.

*SLAM*

They all stopped and looked in the direction of the sound. Its was a spartan. He had just jumped out of a pelican. None of them recognized his armor. His armor was solid black. He had an EVA helmet with a black visor but there was a White X carved on the face

"Need help?" he asked. His voice sounded familiar. Suddenly, Dalton burst into action. He shook all the spartan off him and charged for spartan X.

"Let's get it done." he said. He ducked under Daltons punch and returned it to Dalton's diaphragm. He delivered a kick to Daltons knee.

*Crack*

Dalton screamed in pain and collapsed. Spartan X backed off for sec.

"That was easy." he said in confidence.

"Was it?" Dalton said as the bones in his leg snapped back into place. He jumped back up and grabbed the spartan by the leg and threw at the other spartans. When they all got up they started to attack Dalton.

Jacob notice something about Spartan X his right hand was stiff and he was leading with his left. Even with Spartan X's help Dalton wouldn't give up. Jacob gave Dalton a punch to the knee and spartan X kicked Dalton in the head.

"Damn it! Dalton go down." Spartan X yelled. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but, Jacob ignored it. Jacob punched Dalton in the face. His face was distorted for a second. His face almost looked like. _McFadden!_ Jacob thought. It flashed back into Daltons face.

Dalton punched spartan X in face.

*Bang*

Everyone froze. _What happened_ Jacob thought. Dalton hit the ground. His face had exploded. Everyone looked at the source of the sound.

"That teach you for stealing my face!" said the familiar voice. _Dalton!_ Jacob thought.

He looked down at the thing that just got shot. It was Dalton then McFadden then a bulky muscular creature.

"Well that was crazy." Dalton said handing Lilinette her sniper rifle.

"Okay what just happened?" Vanessa asked.

"Well that alien there is a shapeshifter." Dalton explained. "I saw that thing kill McFadden. I shot a tracker at it and followed it." He said after kicking it.

"So how'd it start looking like you?" Lilinette asked.

"Well it disappeared for a while and I couldn't find it. I thought I tracked it in an alley but it mugged me and you know the rest."

"Get over here he's not getting air!" Marcus yelled. Spartan X was laying on the ground. He was making a weezing noise.

"We need to get this helmet off." Vanessa said. Jacob bent over and with the help of Dalton he got the helmet off.

The recognized the face. His face was burnt and scarred but they recognized it.

Authors note: Spartan X? ooh and i'll be taking a break for a while so prepare for that.

Death toll:

Zac Davis

Jack McFadden


	12. Chapter 12 Heart Break

The Jacob Chronicles:

Project Freedom:

Chapter 12

03/21/2736 13:00

UNSC Calendar

S.P.A.R.T.A.N. Program HQ

Dr. Rue Hunter

"How many spartans were lost?" Rue asked her assistant.

"We lost two hundred and eighty-eight ma'am." She responded.

"How many are eligible for the spartan X program?" Rue asked.

"Just one ma'am." she answered.

"Show me." she commanded

"Yes ma'am" the woman answered. They proceeded down the hall to a room with large green tubes. There were a few spartans in the tubes. Miranda stopped in front of a tube marked Bl-801. The boy inside was badly burned and scarred by the surgery. His arms and legs were twisted and broken from the elephantitis.

"What are the chances of him surviving the surgery?" Rue asked Miranda.

"One to a hundred." the assistant responded.

"Prep him." she commanded.

"Yes ma'am"

03/21/2736 14:23

UNSC Calendar

S.P.A.R.T.A.N. Program HQ

Codename: Spartan X

His eyes opened. Every part of his body hurt. He tried to scream but there was tubes down his throat. His eyes bolted from left to right. He was in a tube full of green goo. The tube drained. He slowly sank to the grown. He couldn't move every part of his body was mangled and morphed.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." said a woman just before she stabbed a syringe into the base of his neck.

03/21/2736 15:00

UNSC Calendar

S.P.A.R.T.A.N. Program HQ

Dr. Rue Hunter

The boy lay on a table waiting for the surgery. His face was twisted in constant agony.

"Wake him up!" she yelled at the assistant.

"Why? He is already in pain. We can't have him awake for the surgery" she yelled.

"If he is asleep his body will give out. If we keep him awake his mind will make him persist." She yelled.

"Yes ma'am." she answered with slight pang of sadness. When the boy woke up he started to quake in pain. Dr. Rue gave him a medicine that would keep him awake but keep still.

She then pulled out the surgical saw. She lowered it to the boys right leg. She then began to carefully saw the boy's leg off. The boy began to scream. When the leg was off she applied a metal nerve cap that a mechanical leg would connect to. She was about to cut off the boys left leg when she looked into the boy's eyes. He mouthed the words.

_"Please stop."_ she answered back.

"Sorry." before she started to saw the other leg off and put on the metal nerve cap. He didn't scream this time. She then began to cut off the boy's right arm off he kept a stern face as he just stared at the ceiling. His face was stern but tears rolled down his face. The nerve cap was put on. The left arm was cut off also and the final nerve cap was put on.

The woman couldn't help but feel guilty. The boy was being given the best prosthetics the military could build. These prosthetics could max out at 5000 pounds. They could withstand heat over 10000 degrees and below -200 degrees. They could move as fast as the boy could move em. She opened the case containing the prosthetics. They were covered in a protective biogel.

She grabbed the first prosthetic and attached it. She turned on the nerve cap and asked the boy to move the toes on the prosthetic. It took him a second but, he did it. She applied the second leg and asked him to do the same thing. She did the same thing with the arms but only with the fingers.

"You'll get full control in a few days." she told him. She then injected a tranquilizer into his I.V.

03/25/2736 1:00

UNSC Calendar

S.P.A.R.T.A.N. Program HQ

Codename: Spartan X

The boy woke up. He got up and look around. He was in a large metal room. It was empty and bare. He looked down at his arms. They were metal appendages covered in a clear gel.

What was his name? He couldn't remember anything. He didn't know where he was or how'd he got there. Suddenly a woman appeared out of nowhere. She was clear. Hologram. The word appeared out of the back of his mind.

"Welcome to our training zone." she said. "Initiate Spartan X test one." as quick as she appeared she disappeared. Out of nowhere a bunch of obstacles showed up. Buildings made of metal. Along with a bunch of robots.

He looked to his side to see a rifle, two grenades and a large combat knife. He grabbed all three. He stuck the grenades onto his belt stuck the knife into the back of his pants and carried the assault rifle.

He walked forward triggering all the robots. Just before the shot at him he dashed for cover. The shooting followed him to cover. He pulled out his knife and held it out so he could see the reflection.

There was two robots heading his way. He jumped the cover and slid to a fake lamppost grabbed it and kicked one robot in the torso. The other robot swung at him he caught the robot's wrist and squeezed. He heard the robot's arm crush beneath his fingers. He then threw the robot into another one.

He looked up and jumped onto a building. He felt the roof crack under his feet. He looked over the ledge and shot at any enemy he saw. He never missed. He took down several robots with the multiple short bursts.

*Click,Click*

He ran out of ammo he tried to reach for another one but, He had none. He wasn't given a spare clip. He looked around. He looked around the massive room. He noticed a supply chest on top of a building. One problem, it was surrounded. He could just go straight in but that would get him killed. He noticed a small building to his left. He bolted toward the building and jumped off the ledge. When he hit the ground he jumped from building to building until he was right across from his target building. His right was stiff. He didn't know why.

He looked toward the building. The building was completely surrounded. He backed up the other side of the building he was on. Then he ran as fast as he could. All the robot noticed him at once. His legs absorbed most of the blow. He then bolted towards the robots. One of the bigger one shot at him with a rocket launcher. He jumped into the air and over the rocket. The rocket was a heat-seeker and had already locked onto him. He looked back at it took a long loop back and came back at him. When it was right behind at the last second he jumped over it and it hit the building with the ammo. Any robots left were nearly destroyed and proved no threat. He walked up to the building and jumped up to the roof and grabbed some ammo.

"Test Concluded." Said the woman who had greeted him before.

6/28/2738 11:00

UNSC Calendar

S.P.A.R.T.A.N. Program HQ

Codename: Spartan X

"Zac?" Vanessa screamed.

"Who?" He answered back.

"Zac how are you still alive!" Jacob asked him.

"What happened to you, Zac?" Dalton asked. They kept asking him questions. That he didn't know the answer to.

"Shut up!" he screamed. They all went quiet.

"Who's Zac?" he asked.

"You are!" Lilinette answered.

"No I'm Xavier." _or that's what I've been told. _He thought.

"What?" Lilinette asked a disappointed voice.

"My name is not Zac!" he answered.

"You don't remember anything." Lilinette said.

"About what!" He was getting angry now. With this Lilinette walked away with heartbreak in her eyes.

Vanessa ran over to comfort her. He didn't understand what was wrong with them. Xavier rubbed his bald head.

"I don't see what's wrong." Xavier said.

"She loved Zac." Dalton informed him.

Authors note: Ooh juicy and dramatic and a little info on Spartan X. Any questions just ask.

Death toll:

Zac Davis?

Jack McFadden


	13. Chapter 13 Wings

The Jacob Chronicles:

Project Freedom:

Chapter 13

6/28/2738 11:00

UNSC Calendar

Surface of Morain-3

SS. Lilinette Heartfilia

Her heart was sunken. She was filled to the brim with disappointment. This man whom looked almost like Zac was apparently not. His hair was gone his face was scarred and burned but, she was sure it was him.

He claimed he was Xavier but, she could see that what they said had stirred a look of uncertainty. He moved almost exactly like Zac. He always laid with his left and his right hand moved with a natural stiffness.

Vanessa was trying to comfort her. It didn't help. She just didn't understand. She still had the one she loved although he didn't know it yet. She had gotten over Zac's death awhile ago. Now seeing Xavier was just stirring old emotions.

She had to regain composure. She took a deep breath. Wiped the tears out of her eyes and got up.

"Okay what is our next objective?" she asked aloud.

"We need rendezvous..." Jacob started before Spartan X interrupted.

"No time we need to take down their beamer. Which should deploy now." he said. Suddenly as if it was timed a large beam blasted out of the mothership.

"White Team Rendezvous on that beam." Jacob stated into his mic.

"Great I'll have John set up a rendezvous point." Kray responded a few seconds later.

"ODST where are you guys?" Jacob asked.

"Were on our way to the new rendezvous." Sgt. White.

They all started heading out. Xavier was faster than the rest. He moved mindlessly. He had a battle rifle. He took down enemies with extreme precision.

The rest of the spartans worked with a similar precision but, Theirs was at least organic. Xavier seemed as if he was on autopilot. His helmet was still broken. He was fixing it when they got a break.

Judging by the speed they were moving. Jacob figured they'd be at the rendezvous within the hour. They had taken down two dropships along the way. Jacob realized something. He stopped.

"Where's Tristan?" he asked. He looked at the group. They didn't know.

"Where's Tristan?" he said into the mic.

"This is White team. We haven't seen him."

"ODST here. Haven't seen him either."

"Tristan where are you?" He asked over the intercom.

"I'm *buzz* right *buzz* help." then his voice cut out.

"He must be out of range." Jacob announced. "Dalton can you track him?"

"I can try but, the chances are low." Dalton responded. He turned away and started tapping some buttons on his arm cpu.

"Vanessa keep trying to get into contact with Tristan." Jacob ordered. "We can not stop for him we must keep going." Everyone understood. They kept moving.

The team was almost there. The occupants of the city were fleeting the area. Jacob and his team directed them on where to go. The beam that the ship was emitting was destroying everything in its path.

"How fast is that ship moving?" Jacob questioned.

"It's moving at approximately 50 knots." Xavier answered. "And its heading our direction."

"Xavier plan our path to intercept at the nearest point." Jacob ordered.

"On it." Xavier answered.

"Jacob I tracked Tristan." Dalton announced.

"Where is he?" Jacob questioned.

"He's near the ship." Dalton answered.

"Good try to get in contact with him again." Jacob ordered.

"Okay." Dalton responded.

The team donned their weapons and headed for the location Xavier had set.

Zac's face was burned into the back of her mind. Xavier matched his descriptions exactly as she remembered it. Maybe she was tricking herself. She and Zac had developed a relationship before he died. The spartans were not supposed to develop intimate relationships.

It caused tension in between them. They had to a be a team. They had stick together and have each others backs.

Lilinette and Zac both understood this but over the years of training they just grew together. During the mission where Jacob was shot she admired his calmness in the situation. She had noticed him then. He was brave, handsome and nice in general. A few days after that they were in the firing range alone and they talked for a while. The two had a connection. They soon fell in love.

When the augmentation was coming up she was scared. She kept her feelings hidden and no one picked up on her fear, except Zac. He always knew when something was wrong.

They were in the gymnasium. She was at the combat simulator. She had just finished and he walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." She responded.

"Don't give me that."he shouted at her in a whisper. "We have been dating for almost five years. I know when something is wrong."

"Well I'm worried about the augmentation. What if we never wake up or if only one of us does." He quickly shushed.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." He said in a calm voice. His face showed he was worried about the same thing. "We gone through alot together. We can get through this too." He said holding her hands in his. He hugged her after that and then continued getting ready for the augmentation.

She remembered that day because it was the last she saw him. Now Xavier looks exactly like him and even acts like him.

They were about 60 meters out of where they were going. The ship filled the skyline it was absolutely massive.

"Drop the supply chest at the location of this transmission." Jacob ordered to the intercom.

"Package sent." John responded. A few minutes later a large spike crash landed about ten meters away. They quickly rushed to the package.

"What's in there?" Lilinette asked.

"I-15 m2 jet packs." Xavier responded. "They're what's going to get us on the ship."

"Thats right now everyone strap 'em on and get a move on." Jacob ordered. "Were going to infiltrate that ship."

Authors Note

Ill be making a new story soon based on fallout.

Sorry for the wait


	14. Chapter 14 Even the Mighty Fall

****

The Jacob Chronicles  
Project Freedom:  
Chapter 14

6/28/2738 11:00  
UNSC Calendar  
Surface of Morain-3  
MSPO: Jacob Romanov

He had his jet pack on. It had a full fuel cell along with the rest of his team. He looked at them they were beaten, sad, and downtrodden. Vanessa's visor was still crushed and broken. Tristen was still nowhere to be seen.  
White team never rendezvoused. This mission is still on but it's failing. We lost Lemar and most of the ODSTs. None of the spartans have died... yet. Jacob couldn't help but feel lost.  
He told Dalton to prepare the EMP missile. The larger spartan bent over and prepared the missile.  
Even the fun loving Dalton was gloomy. Daltons voice remained calm and serious. Jacob knew what he was feeling. He knew what they were all feeling.  
Would they fall. Would they fall like the other spartans. If so who would be the last. Would they fail. Know wanted to bear the thought.  
Jacob was still deep in thought about the subject when the missile shot into the air.  
"Missiles off, we have only a five minute window to get up there. Lets hurry." he ordered. He pushed a button on his control pad and he launched off. The others weren't short behind.  
The ship had a open dock on the outside just next to them. The packs were fast but the purge saw this coming.  
There was a loud bang noise. The noise sent a shudder through the spartans.  
"Put on some heat we need to get into that gap." Jacob commanded. The door continued to close. Jacob looked to his left.  
He saw a large black body flying toward the gap. Dalton. Dalton turned off his pack and was now hurtling toward the gap. He got there just before the door was too small to pass. He caught the door. Jacob saw X hurtling behind him. X started to hold the door as well. Jacob saw there armor straining to support the weight.  
There was plasma blasting past the two spartans. Jacob had to hurry. He turned his jetpack off and dove into the gap. Jacob quickly got to his feet.  
He looked around and saw nine purge. He took his knife and caught the one to him in the face just as a plasma blast downed his shield. He charged for the next one. The large gray alien pointed the gun at him. Jacob grabbed the weapon and crushed it and the hand holding it.  
The alien gave a short scream before Jacobs knife embedded itself in the aliens throat.  
A much larger alien started charging for Jacob before, a bullet blasted through the side of its gross twisted face.  
Jacob turned to see Lilinette delivered the shot. Vanessa was shooting in another direction. Dalton and Xavier let go of the door when everyone got in. The door quickly slammed shut. Right on Daltons misplaced leg.  
Dalton screamed in pain. He fell to the ground. Xavier was able to lift the door but, it was too late. His leg was obliterated. His shield kept it from destroying it for half a second but, not long enough.  
Jacob saw an open door to the right. A way in. There wasn't anymore aliens inside but, a bay door opened revealing many many more.  
"We need to go!" Xavier shouted.  
"We can't leave Dalton." Lilinette responded.  
"But, We can't move him." Vanessa stated.  
"Then we need to stay!" Lilinette shouted.  
"We stay we die." Xavier shouted back.  
"We can't leave him." Lilinette commanded. Her voice cracking. Jacob could hear it. Jacob understood her. She lost Zac now Dalton.  
"You have to." Dalton announced. "I got my gun I'll kill as many of them as can."  
Lilinette was trying to disagree but, Xavier picked her up as he was running out the door. Too much to Lilinette's protest they had to continue.  
They were running down the hallway when they heard an explosion behind them. They all stopped.  
"No." Lilinette sighed collapsing to her knees after Xavier set her down. Jacob felt his heart drop. Dalton his best friend.  
"Dalton's gone but we need to go." Marcus piped up.  
"He's right let's go."Jacob said. His voice still tainted with sadness. They proceeded on slowly and quietly. Jacob's mind kept drifting off to Dalton. He couldn't believe that he was dead. He imagined Daltons face. When they were young boys, before he got shot, before he was augmented, before everything. His witty smile wouldn't leave his mind.  
The group stopped when they got to a ward in the ship that looked like a prison there were cells everywhere. They looked around people were in each cell. Some were empty. Some had people who looked like they had just been put there. Some looked like old and mangled.  
Jacob bodies everywhere. The purge was trying to find the best way to kill humans. The group wandered the halls trying to find the way the way to some kind of power source or control room. The wandered aimlessly through the halls. This prison ward never seemed to end. Halls and halls of test subjects everywhere.  
Why was this place deserted. No purge anywhere. They came across a large room full of prisoners. They were in cryo sleeping tubes along the walls. They were looking at all the prisoners when...  
"I found something." Vanessa said to the group. She was standing in front a cryo tube.  
"What did you find?" Jacob asked approaching where she was standing. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what is was. "Tristan?"  
"I don't think so." Vanessa answered. "His armor is aged. It's not even mark VIII. Hell, it's not even mark VI."  
"But, No one has been using armor that old in two hundred years." Marcus stated.  
"Who is he?" Xavier asked.  
"Only one way to find out." Jacob answered. Jacob walked up to some kind of control panel. He looked at and started pushing some buttons. He hoped one of these would open the cryo-tube. He been tapping buttons for a few seconds. One apparently worked, the tube started warming up.  
A few moments in silence later, man inside fell out. He fell on his hands and knees  
and looked around. He jumped back to his feet, looking ready to kill someone.  
"Who are you?" He shouted in a calm commanding voice. "How'd I get here."  
He quickly bolted into action. He grabbed Vanessa pistol and grabbed Xavier by the neck pointing the pistol's barrel to Xavier's head.  
"We are spartans." Jacob informed the man.  
"I know all the spartans. I am a spartan and you aren't." He said angrily.  
"We are spartans as well and we have no clue who you are." Jacob respond. Xavier didn't move and sat calmly.  
"If your spartans prove it." The man commanded  
"Okay." Xavier said. He quickly grabbed the man's gun. While holding the man's arm he threw him over his shoulder and all the way across the room. Slamming him into another cryo tube smashing the window. Nitrogen gas started pouring into the room.  
"Xavier!" Vanessa shouted.  
"Don't worry his shield should have taken the hit. He should be fine." he said.  
"He doesn't have a shield. He's wearing mark IV armor." Vanessa answered back.  
"If he's a spartan he won't be hurt either." Xavier replied.  
"Die covenant." shouted the man from the smoke. The spartans were waiting for him to attack but, no one came out of the smoke.  
"Turn on thermals." Jacob commanded. They saw a small thermal signature. Then a faded blue signature flashed across their huds. "Bravo Formation pattern 2-3-6."  
The spartans organized themselves in a tight pattern Jacob in the front Xavier, Vanessa taking up the side and Lilinette shortly behind them.  
They fanned through the smoke. Looking for the man or whatever had come out of that casing. The smoke was thick and was covering whatever kind of thermal signatures were in hidden deep in the smoke.  
A flash of red, something is moving and fast. They paced slowly through the smoke. They proceeded like this for a few seconds before Jacobs foot came into contact with a lump. He looked down. He saw a faint heat signature.  
"Cover me I've found the spartan." Jacob announced. He activated a vital scan on the man. He was alive but barely he had a major rupture in the breastplate of his armor. Piercing into one of his lungs. He would be okay if the air in here hadn't dropped to -25 Co.  
"See anything?" Xavier asked the others in the group. "I'm not getting anything."  
"Clear here too." Vanessa responded. Fanning back and forth.  
"I've got a signature but it's faint." Lilinette informed over coms. "I've got a lock on it."  
"I don't care. Move out." Jacob ordered picking up the spartan from the ground. The man's wound freshly bio foamed. "We must continue on to the objective. John run a scan of the ship and set an objective trail."  
"Already done Jacob. Follow the blue objective markers." John informed the group.  
"Let's get a move on." Jacob announced. Walking along the path holding the man in a firemans carry over his left shoulder his rifle in his right hand. Trouble is under foot.

* * *

I know dont say it took me a while sorry. Hope you enjoyed though. Ill try to get out another few chapters.


End file.
